


Your Blue Eyed Skeleton

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, More like Asster amirite, Unethical Monster Creation, With a side of hopefuliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: When Stretch reaches his first heat, the last thing he expected was his father bringing him a skeleton out of nowhere, especially since he was sure that they were the lat two of their kind.





	Your Blue Eyed Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



> This is a wonderful commission from Bitchyfanfics, one that I'm happy to be able to get out for them, finally. Be sure to heck out their fanfics, they're great.

A piercing wave of heat radiated throughout his bones as Papyrus, or Rus for short, made the slightest move to adjust his position. Curled up in blankets, he groaned as the seconds ticked by painfully slow. Stars, he heard that the first heats were the worst, but he didn’t think it could be this bad. The strength of his scent permeating the air was bad enough, enough so that he needed to lock himself away in his private room deep in the bowels of his father’s labs, but the pain, the pain he tried to ease though masturbation only continued to ache.  
The door to his private room opened and closed, but that went unnoticed by Rus. There could’ve been a war going on and he might’ve been blissfully unaware. What he did notice, however, was the hand his ‘father’ placed on his blanket covered shoulders due to how sensitive everything was. Stars, even the air of all things hurt.  
“Hey, uh, you need something, Pops?” Rus asked, his voice trembling.  
“No, but I suppose you do,” Gaster said, his voice as cold and distant as ever. “I made something to help you cope with our heat.”  
“A pill?”  
“No. A machine.”  
Rus turned over and faced his father, his bone rattling from his condition. His father stood in front of his bed, clad in his usual black clothes and pristine white lab coat. Standing next to him however, was another skeleton monster. As far as he was aware, he and his father were the only two skeletons left, as much as they searched the underground, but evidence to the contrary was right in front of him in a short, frilly maid dress.  
“He doesn’t look like a machine.” Rus wiped the sweat from his skull.  
“It is. I created it myself. You’re free to use it for your heat, now and ones in the future. The sooner you can get back to your studies, the better,” Gaster said. He glanced at his watch. “Honestly, heats are such a waste. It’s yours to use, but do not take it out of the labs, understood?”  
“Y-yeah, sure, Pops.”  
“Great. I must get back to work. I’ll leave you to it.”  
Rus eyes roamed over the petite skeleton in front of him. He stood, hand folded neatly in front of him and eye downward. He didn’t know if it as his heat or how revealing the outfit was, but he noticed that he had his ecto body formed into a curvy and plump form, breasts pressed tightly against the top of his dress. Rus became hyperaware of his cock straining against his trousers at the sight of him.  
“Master, I can be of assistance,” he spoke and curtsied, exposing more of his cleavage to him. This was too much. His father eccentricity, this ‘gift’, his heat. He was never good under pressure like this. Was this even ethical?  
Questions for later. Right now.  
“Yeah, you sure can,” Rus said, frantically removing his clothes. The cool air was a slight, but welcome relief to his burning bones. He pulled the smaller skeleton over to his bed and wasted no time groping his plump body and kissing him. This new skeleton allowed him to do as he pleased, going limp in his hold and showing no protest when he removed his dress.  
Rus laid him on his back on the soft sheets, holding one leg up to expose his pussy. No panties to be seen. That brought up a number of questions, but the answer could wait.  
“Stars, you’re already wet,” he breathed.  
“Only the best for you, Master.”  
Stretch rubbed his length against his folds, using his own juices as lube. After a few strokes, he began pushing inside his tight entrance, moaning as his cock was engulfed into his warm, wet walls.  
“F-fuck!” He huffed. “You’re so tight!”  
“Would you like me to be tighter, Master?”  
“Ha. . .I don’t think I could take it.” Rus took short, shallow breathes before plunging himself all the way to the hilt. Goddamn this was going to feel good. His father was a creep at time but, damn he knew what he was doing when it came to this. He began thrusting at a slow but steady pace; any faster and it would end too quickly. Damn. His pussy felt like heaven as the plush, wet walls gripped his cock, inching him closer to climax, and his heat didn’t help.  
He placed one hand on one of the smaller skeleton’s breasts, rubbing small circles around his hardening nipple. In his haze of his heat, he didn’t notice his gifts lack of response in any degree. His thrusts became erratic and feral as the pressure built in his pelvis. He let out a wild, feral moan as he came, filling the skeleton beneath him with his seed.  
“Shit,” Rus panted, collapsing on top of his gift.  
“Are you satisfied, Master?”  
“Oh yeah. Damn that felt good. My hand has nothing on you, little guy,” Rus said. His heat was still there, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pause for a moment to show his appreciation. He turned his skull and gently stroked the skull next to his. He already felt himself hardening again. But that was the nature of heats.  
ZZZ  
Hours later, Rus’ found his heat subdued enough to lay down and get some much needed rest. His bed back at his apartment may have been more comfortable, but he lacked the magic to teleport home right then and there. Besides, this bed was good enough. For now. Curled under the blanket, he had forgotten, for a moment, of his gift.  
He sat on his bed, nude, with his legs folded, smiling.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?” He asked.  
“Not really. I’m pretty tired. Maybe when I wake up?” Rus said. “Right now, I’m getting some sleep. You should get some, too.”  
“If that’s what you want, Master.”  
Rus watched him move under the covers and lay straight on his back, like a doll, not at all like an actual monster sleeping and various positions.  
When he woke up, like always, fighting futilely to stay asleep. It was a pleasant surprise to find what was left of his heat had faded away. It wasn’t much of a pleasant surprise, however to find his gift wasn’t next to him. That was enough to get him sitting up straight. Luckily, he didn’t have to look far.  
His gift (he really needed to give him a better name than that) was organizing the constant mess on his desk. Papers that had been scatter haphazardly across were now in neat stacks and placed into folders, and his desk looked like it belongs to a functioning adult monster.  
“Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?” He asked. “I hope my noise didn’t disturb you.”  
“Oh, uh, no, it’s fine. Actually, I need to get up right about now. I need to head out right about now o I’ll be late to class.” “Thanks for cleaning. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I’m always happy to serve, Master.” The petite skeleton placed the papers into one of the many colorful folders before handed his master his bag. “Have a wonderful day.”  
“I’ll try.“  
ZZZ  
“A C-, Papyrus? Honestly, you can do so much better.”  
Rus leaned back in his seat as his father walked back in forth in his office, looking at the latest grade. Really, what the was big deal? A C was average, and the both of them knew that it wasn’t reflective to of his abilities, so what did it matter what mark the system gave him?  
“It’s the end of the school year. Senioritis, you know,” Rus shrugged. “Besides, it just one.”  
“May I remind you of the series of worse grades that came before this?” Gaster tossed the essay on the table. “This isn’t acceptable for my successor.”  
“Who said I wanted to be your successor in the first place?” Rus mumbled.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, Pops.”  
“That’s what I thought. My successor has to have the top grades; it’s the bare minimum, Papyrus. Do you expect college to get any easier? Or working under me? I expect you to get your act together and to pass your exams with flying colors, understood?”  
“Understood.”  
“Good. I expect you to be studying for the rest of the night. I’ll come check on you during my break,” Gaster said, walking to the door. “You have a brilliant mind, Papyrus. I don’t want you to waste it. It’s for the entire underground, remember that.”  
Rus waited until he heard his father footsteps faded away before he stood up and made his way back to his quarters. His father had always been stern about his grades and becoming his successor. Hell, looking back on it, he probably called him ‘my successor’ more than his actual name until he persisted he do otherwise. The pressure was going to get worse. It’s not like he didn’t understand the material, it as that he didn’t care much for it, but with little to no time to explore other fields or hobbies, he was trapped in being just that, his fathers successor. There were plenty of upcoming scientists that salivated at the opportunity, why not take one of them? He had a friend in mind just for it. . .  
“Welcome back, Master,” The gift greeted him. “I hope you had a good day.”  
“Not really,” He said. “I’m just glad it’s over.”  
“I can help you feel better, if you would like,” he offered.  
“No thanks. I’m not in the mood to fuck,” he sighed. “I got that all out of me last night. But maybe. . .”  
He looked over the smaller skeleton. He still had his ecto body formed into the curvy and chubby form from the previous night. Was the only one he knew how to make, or what it the one he preferred? Not that it mattered; Rus thought it was cute. Cute and soft.  
“Come here.”  
The shorter one obediently walked over to him, and Rus scooped him up and into his lap, hugging him close. Rus sighed and relax when he left the plush body against him, and his stress started to slowly melt away.  
“Master?”  
“Your name is Blue,” Rus said. “The magic in your sockets is mostly grey but it has this Blue tint to it.”  
“If that’s what you wish, Master.”  
“It looks nice in here. You didn’t have to clean, you know.”  
“I don’t mind at all, Master. I’m here to serve.”  
Rus nodded, and leaned back in his bed. This was nice. He didn’t need to study, he already knew the material. He needed to relax and get some rest. He could need with Pops shouting when he came down later.  
ZZZ  
Rus fell into a pattern after that evening, coming back to the lab, going to his private room, and resting after long day with his gift, now named Blue, in his arms, indulging in the feeling of the smaller body against his more lanker form, not realizing how touch starved he was until then.  
One day, he came home, missing that almost trademark slouch and exhaustion of his.  
“Master, you are looking happy, today,” Blue commented when he came back. “May I ask the reason why?”  
“It’s the last day of boring ass school,” Rus said. He dug out a small duffel bag from the closet and started tossing things inside. “I’m gonna spend a couple weeks at my apartment before Pops gets on my boney a about college. Might as well; I’m barely there.”  
“Ah.”  
Rus paused, and looked at Blue. He stood, hands folded in front of him, with that eer present smile on his face, showing no sign of being upset that, perhaps his only source of monster interaction would be leaving. Between Pops being on his ass and trying to relieve the stress on his shoulders, his concern for the strange ‘gift’ given to him was put on the back burner.  
“Come with me,” Rus said. “I’ve got enough space at home.”  
“Doctor Gaster said I’m not allowed to leave the labs, Master. Won’t he be upset?”  
“Shit, I forgot about that. Yeah, probably. But don’t worry, I’ll take the blame, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “Besides, aren’t you tired of being stuck in this room all the time? I mean, I’m lazy, but even I would get tired of looking at the same four walls every day.”  
For once, Blue seemed lost for words. Up until know Rus was used to him explain his level of submission and lack of questioning as being what he was training to do to serve him, and he was starting to think that getting any answers past that was going to be impossible. Until now. Maybe he just needed to ask the right questions or say the right thing. Something that a ‘pre-programmed’ response, for lack of better word, wouldn’t be able to answer.  
“Stars, what did you do, Pops?” he muttered under his breath. “You’re coming home with me, alright? Pops can be as mad as he wants to be about it.”  
Blue only response was a nod. His usually focused sockets looked. . .lost? Confused? Possibly both, given the situation.  
Rus looked around, expecting to grab more stuff, stuff belonging to Blue since he was dropped off, until he remembered that he came with nothing but the clothes on his back. He needed to make a trip to the store then.  
“Grab my hand. I’m gonna teleport us there.” He said. “It’ll feel weird, but only for a second.”  
Blue nodded, grabbing his much bigger hand with his small one. In one second, they went front standing in Rus’s private room at the labs, to standing in what looked to be a living room. A rather messy living room. Luckily, it was messy mostly in the sense of things being thrown about and not in the sense of grime and dirt.  
“Sorry, I’m a messy person,” Rus said. “But uh, make yourself comfortable if you can. I’ll clean up in a minute. . .”  
A ringing came from Rus’s baggy shorts. He walked back into his bedroom and answered, leaving Blue in the middle of the living room, alone. He blinked, looking at the mess around him. This was in no way fitting for his master to live in, nothing at all like the cleanliness he made in his previous room. He gathered up the dishes on the coffee table, holding in his grimace at the filth coating them and carried them to the kitchen. Doctor Gaster did tell him that his Master was the messy type.  
His sockets caught sight of the small window in the kitchen. He sat the dishes down with the rest and walked to it. Outside were numerous tall buildings and webs of street beneath, with twinkling lights in the windows. It was all so massive, so open, not like the few halls Doctor Gaster walked him down to his Master.  
“. . .’kay, talk to you later, ‘Dyne.” Rus turned into the kitchen, looking for his little Blue. He found him staring out the small window in the kitchen that he barely paid any attention to. “You okay, Blue? Is there something out there?”  
“No, Master. I became distracted from cleaning.”  
“I guess so. It’s your first look outside the labs,” Rus said. He placed a gentle hand on Blues shoulders as he continued to stare. “We can go out there tomorrow, if you want. I have nothing to do.”  
“That’s alright, Master. I need to focus on cleaning,” Blue said, returning to the kitchen sink. “I have a lot of work to do.”  
Rus stood back, watching the short skeleton work on the stacks upon stacks of dishes in and around the sink. He saw in his sockets, he was curious about the outside, but still refused to say so. Granted, Rus wanted to laze around the apartment for a few days, but he couldn’t help but want to show Blue how many things thee were outside of that cramped lab he came from.  
He dragged one of the two chairs over the kitchen sink and placed Blue on top.  
“Here. That way you don’t have to reach so much,” he said.  
“Thank you, Master.”  
The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, with Blue washing the dishes, and Rus drying and putting them away. Blue insisted on him going to sit down and relax, that it was his duty to serve and pleasure him, but Rus refused, saying that he didn’t mind.  
ZZZ  
Days passed, the two of them cleaning the apartment until it was presentable (and Blue felt it was good enough to stop looking for things to clean). Today, Rus lazed back on the couch, back into his habit of not moving unless he had to. Currently, all that moved was his fingers as he texted ‘Dyne. It’s been too long since they hung out, and she was on her way over to do just that. With Alphas in toe, but that was to be expected, he didn’t mind.  
“Master?” Rus looked up from his phone. Blue stood next to the couch, still in that frilly dress he insisted on wearing and cleaning.  
“Somethin’ the matter, Blue?” Rus asked.  
“Have I don’t something to displease you, Master?” Blue asked.  
“No? If anything, you’ve been a big help. This place hasn’t been this clean since I moved in. I might actually get by security discount back. Why?”  
“You haven’t used me for my purpose in a while, now. If I did something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it,” said Blue.  
“No, no, you haven’t done anything wrong, Blue. Come ‘ere,” Rus sat up and picked the smaller skeleton up before placing him on his lap. “I don’t know how Pops made you, but you don’t have to worry about ‘pleasing’ me or whatever. You’re not a sex doll. You’re your own monster, okay? Stars, I gotta get you out and socialized. . .”  
“. . .Doctor Gaster said I was made for your pleasure only. He said that every monster has a purpose, and that pleasing you was mine,” Blue said. “But he said that it was an important role. My focus should be on you and nothing else.”  
“He lied. Alright? There’s plenty of things out there that you’ll find more interesting than me to focus on,” Rus said. “You should explore them. That would be pleasing to me, if it helps, okay?”  
Before Blue knew how to react, there was a knock at the door.  
“Wow, ‘Dyne and Alph sure got here fast,” Rus said, setting Blue on the couch. “They’re my friends. I think you’ll like them. They’re nice.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay in the other room?”  
“Nah. We’re all friends here. Think of this as being your first socializing.”  
Blue watched his owner, Papyrus was his name, the Doctor said, stand up and go to the door. Part of him knew that there were other monsters outside of the one he caught a glance of at the labs, but he was never allowed to talk to them, let alone question why he wasn’t allowed to ask about them. But his owner had given him the okay.  
“You know you don’t have to knock. I gave you a key to the place to use, ‘Dyne.”  
“I-I know! B-but I didn’t want to i-intrude. Maybe y-you were doing s-something important, w-want if I c-came in and distracted you—”  
“It’s okay, all I do I be lazy,” Rus said.  
“Woah, the place doesn’t look like the dump for once,” said Alphas. Rus only has a second to move out the way before she nearly rammed her way inside. “What happened? Landlord get on your boney ass?”  
“Nah, I had a little help from a friend,” Rus said. He gestured to the skeleton on the couch.  
“A-another skeleton? I thought you said there weren’t anymore,” said Undyne.  
“Yeah, me too. It’s a long story,” said Rus. “His names Blue. Blue, this is Undyne and Alphas. They’re good friends of mine.”  
“Hiya, Blue! Nice to meet ya!” Alphys held out a large claw for him to hake, but Blue stared at the two guests unsure of what to do. Slowly, he held out his own hand and his smaller one was engulfed in his large yellow claw. He was almost thrown around the room by the force of her shaking it.  
“Don’t break the poor guy, Alph. This is all still new to him.”  
“S-so, I brought the movie,” Undyne said. She held up a worn out and beaten up DVD case. But that didn’t make thee brightly colored movie paper harder to see. One of those animes of hers, of course.  
The four of them settled around the couch as the movie played. Rus kept blue on his lap, cuddled close to his ribs. He was barely paying attention to the movie, the sparkle in Blues sockets as he watched the movie was much more interesting. It was nice, seeing his sockets wide open and full of life, a stark contrast to how empty they were just a few moments before hand.  
It was nice to see the change of flat expression on the smaller skeletons face. Maybe now, he can break away from the strict and rigid mold his father forced him into. Blue leaned forward in his Masters lap as the action kicked up on the screen. The hero wore fancy and sparkly outfits, not too unlike his own dress, showing off their powers, fighting and serving, no. No not serving, saving the ones around them.  
He understood the Doctors instructions about his position in life: to serve Master. But this intrigued him. Why couldn’t that be him? Being the hero? He’d still be serving his Master, but in a different way. But that still went against the Doctor orders, but Master was giving him the freedom to even think about this. . .  
His skull started to ache as he thought about these contradictions  
“You okay, Blue?” Master asked. Blue nodded.  
“I’m fine, Master.”  
They continued to watch the movie as it came to climax and conclusion. Once the lights were back on, Undyne was bouncing her legs from the excitement from the movie. It didn’t take much to get her rambling on about everything she loved about the movie, stutters and all. Everything the animation, the characters, to the romance, suspense and drama. It was a nice change from her normally shy and timid self. The three of them listened, Alphys loving the excitement in her eyes, and Rus enjoying her enthusiasm. And Blue, who silently agreed with everything she was saying, with his own excitement boiling up inside.  
But what he allowed to voice that? Or would that be stepping out of line?  
“What did you think Blue?” Undyne asked. “Did you like it.”  
Blue paused. Now the attention was all on him. So he was allowed to say what he thought?  
“. . .I think it was good. . .” Blue mumbled. “I liked the fighting. . .and the costumes. . .”  
Undyne nodded and continued on her excited rambling.  
“Did you like them?” Rus asked after the two of them left. “I know Alph can be a bit much, but she means well. And ‘Dynes kinda shy so—what’s wrong?”  
Rus had thought the night had gone pretty well, for a monster that had little contact, Blue seemed to do okay. But the shaking form in front of him said otherwise.  
“I’m sorry, Master. It’s just. . .they’re just. . .”  
“Unfamiliar?” Rus asked. Blue nodded. “That makes sense. But they’re nice, I promise. You’ve just got to get to know them better. But I won’t force you if you’re scared.”  
“I’m not scared, Master. It’s like you said, unfamiliar. I would like to meet them again,” said Blue. “If that’s okay with you.”  
“Yeah, sure, that’s what you want,” said Rus. He was sure that Blues first interaction with other monsters would be worse, but this was a pleasant surprise. “They like you, I can tell.”  
Blue hummed and his Master carried him to the bedroom.  
ZZZ  
A loud banging woke Rus from his sleep. He flinched, hugging Blue closer to his ribs as the knocking echoed through the apartment again. Dammit, that had better not be the landlord, but he was just the kind of guy to make this much noise in the middle of the night. Rus kissed the top of Blues skull, letting him stay asleep as he crawled out of bed and went to the door.  
His usual remark to his landlord died before he could get it out when he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was his father, looking perhaps, more pissed off than Rus had ever seen him.  
“Papyrus, I have put up with many of your actions but this, this is completely unacceptable,” his father said, barely containing his anger from boiling over. “I gave you one simple rule: do not take It out of the labs. And what did you do? You take him out of the labs! Where is he? I’m taking him back.”  
“Nah. I can’t let you do that, Pops. I kinda like the little guy. And you gave him to me. I can do what I want with him, right?” Rus hated talking about him like that. Like he was thing to be owned and not a monster of his own. But he knew how his father thought, and he had to fight against his eccentric thinking. “And I wanted to bring him here.”  
“Papyrus, I only meant for him—”  
“To be a sex doll? Yeah, I got that,” Rus sighed. “I’m usually up for your crazy ideas, Pops, but this is too much. I don’t care if you make him, Blue can do what he wants.”  
“’Blue’? You named It?! Dammit Papyrus.” Rus watched and listened as his father ranted on about him being so irresponsible. His long speech was cut off short as he looked behind his son. Rus turned and saw Blue peeking out of his room, the large t-shirt he was using as pajamas dragging on the carpet. “There It is. Move, Papyrus, I’m taking It back.”  
“No, you’re not. Blue’s staying here with me,” Rus said, standing firmly in the doorway to prevent his father from pushing past him. “For the most part I’m used to you being weird about your experience, but I creating a monster just for sex slavery? That’s too far, Pops, even for you. It was bad enough with making me just to take your place!”  
Blue watched from the hallway as his Master stood up to his Creator. His nerves were already shaken after meeting those two other monsters that Master said was his friend. Sleep was more than welcome. But all he would focus on was his Creator standing at the door, demanding he be returned. Probably backed to the cold, sterile, unfeeling labs where he came from to spend the rest of his existence in the abyss. The freezing, soul crushing lonely abyss.  
The thought of it made his sockets sting, and something trail down his face. He couldn’t go back to that place. He couldn’t. It was so dark and lonely compared to now. Now that he had the tiniest slice of what the Underground was like, he wanted to know more, to see more. He turned back into the bedroom with his back to wall and slid down to the floor, sobbing.  
“Either you hand him back to be, or we’re done, Papyrus. You can forget about your position at the lab or any financial support from me!” He heard the Doctor shout.  
“I never wanted that position to begin with,” his Master shouted back. The conversation ended with the door slamming shut and footsteps leading back inside.  
“Blue? What are you doing on the floor?” He asked. The next thing Blue knew, he was lifted up and held close to Masters ribs, not tightly, but softly. Lovingly. “You heard all that, didn’t you?’  
Blue nodded. “You didn’t give up your position for me, did you, Master?”  
“Well, maybe. But I wanted to,” Rus said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “You deserve so much better than what he made you for. Don’t worry; I’ll figure something out.”  
They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence in his embrace. Today was hectic, rest was well earned.  
“My name’s Papyrus,” Rus whispered. “My friends call me ‘Rus. You don’t have to call me Master.”  
“Papyrus. . .” Blue said, testing the feel of that word on his metaphorical tongue. “Rus. . .Russy. . .”  
Rus nodded as Blue went through several different shortenings of his name. Blue could call him whatever he liked. He was free now and was taking his first steps into a life all his own.


End file.
